Fallout 3 Episode 1: Survival of the Luckiest
by eliaskirkpatrick
Summary: The Lone Wanderer runs across a clique of raiders and also gets the business end of things


Fallout 3 Episode 1: Survival of the Luckiest

In the sun he walked, every step a burden. Every breath was another ache. A life once so stable and quiet has turned into a nightmare. The Wasteland, devoid of life, life that once was proud to call itself the city of Washington. That life is all but legend to the folk who live in it's ruins. The Lone Wanderer, with a 9mm pistol in his left hand, an appetizing thought to use it on himself in this hell, pushed on step after step, and was coming to a river down the knoll which he was on. He had dirty blond hair that was curling around his head, and blue eyes that reflected from the light of the sun. His white skin was enjoying its last moments of paleness before he got a permanent tan. He was covered in dirt from walking all day scavenging the fruitless land. He had yet to make any acquaintances.

This vagabond, the protagonist of the legend he stars in actually had a name. Well, we all have names so let's stop saying The Lone Wanderer and call him by the name his father gave him, the one that would bring pride to his family.

Name: Felix Martin Allende

Age: 20

Height: 5'10

Weight: 173 lbs

Down at the river, Felix collapsed just about five feet from the river, which the ancestors before the bombs called Potomac. He cusped his hands together and took a drink. The water was warm and tasted like iron. Not familiar with this water quality Felix soon choked it up coughing, but it was refreshing to our thirsty hero.

"Shit," Felix said half coughing. "Reminds me of my first beer," the feeling of the uneasy stomach was comparable to one of a drunk 13 year old, mistakenly coming of age. He got himself to his feet and walked along the shore.

Sometime when walking north he saw a burnt out house up a hill. He cautiously walked up to the house and stepped in the former living room, all the sides of the house were stripped off, but there was a bed and a worn assault rifle. Felix sat on the cot and fiddled with the clip until it came open. He counted the bullets to a total of 19. He put the shoulder strap on and curled up on the mat and dozed of. It was late morning at this time.

Well, when Felix awoke he had the pleasure of finding out what raiders are. A young woman with a black Mohawk and a workers tan kicked him hard in the ribs and then pointed a gun at his head; he reached for his until he noticed the one she had was eerily similar.

"Hey guys, I found us another victim!" she shouted loudly. "Aww yeah!" a male voice said back. Two men around her age stepped into the corpse of a house. The fear on Felix's face had become apparent and he was embarrassed by it.

"I'll join you guys, I'll help you" Felix pleaded.

"Fuck you shithead, we're gonna put you on a hook and hang you high so the damn Brotherhood knows we aren't fucking pussies". He extinguished his cigarette by burning Felix's arm with it. He was short, angry and black haired, a buzz cut. The other, holding said hook began to walk up the steps they build to a plywood piece and set down the hook attached by a long, metal chain.

"So what to be torn apart or set ablaze?" the leader asked while nose to nose with his prey. Before Felix could give an answer, a sniper shot tore though the head of the man upstairs and he fell a few feet behind the leader of the posse. The woman ran outside wielding my 9mm she gave her battle cry.

"Fuck the Brotherhood! Raiders will never die!" However, the latter statement was ironic because not a moment after several bullets ripped through her torso leaving her bleeding out. Felix noticed she actually had a nice body when she wasn't alive to threaten torture on him. The leader, now alone, picked Felix up by the arm and walked him out of the basement with a knife on his next.

When they got of the house there were two soldiers in red armor, faceless with the masks they were wearing. They were pointing their rifles at the leaders head.

"Step away or…" BAM! The leader dropped like a sack of hammers to the ground. Felix put his hands up and proclaimed:

"I am friendly, I mean no harm, I want food and a home and no trouble oh, please help." The soldiers put their weapons down and the one to the right stepped up and said;

"I am Knight Anderson and he is Knight Longwell, come with us for assistance."

"Oh thank you, where are we going?" asked Felix

"To our base, the Citadel," he responded. They started to walk on the path to the place where Felix thought he could heal, but he also knew that he was being very desperate and shallow.

"Hey, Knight, I feel so small acting like such a coward back there. Thank you."

Instead of acting cocky, Knight Anderson responded more humanlike while Knight Longwell was scanning the horizon for the next threat.

"Don't worry, one day you will learn to be brave. You have a chance of becoming a Knight and being the official police force of the Wasteland. That day will come."

"Who says I want to be a Knight?"

"If you want society back, we must make this land safe and clean and the Brotherhood is the only faction that will build a republic mister…"

"Felix Allende."

"Oh." After a long walk they reached the gate to the Citadel at dusk. Knight Longwell entered both codes to get through the blast-proof double doors. Knight Anderson gave Felix to one of the doctors there.

"See you in the morning, pal," Knight Anderson told him softly as Felix was on a stretcher going into an elevator. The painkillers started to work and Felix faded. The last thing he saw was the white ceiling of the elevator and the going down feeling.

That night Felix dreamt of peace.


End file.
